The Job
by Wapwap
Summary: Falcone is out of prison and working with Dragaunus again. Duke is determined to stop Falcone but he is going to need Mallory's help. She will need to trick Falcone into thinking that she is on his side. D/M/WW
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Might Ducks

Rate M

The Job

Chapter 1:

Mallory stomped her way down the hall to her room. She couldn't believe it! Where they all actually considering this! Even Tanya didn't disagree! What the hell! It seemed that she was the only one who did have a problem with this. She at least thought Wildwing would disagree considering what this means! Duke had apparently had a discussion with Wildwing a bit back about what they would do if they got stuck here. Which it looks like that they were since Wildwing blew up Draganus's Dimensional Gateway generator and sank the Raptor to the bottom of the ocean. Not to mention they later found out that Draganus had escaped.

What would they do about having four males and only two females of their species? Let's face it, dating a human wasn't going to happen. Gross! So that left them with each other. Wildwing called a meeting and brought up the issue.

It had been discussed and voted on by the whole crew. "Everyone against this raise your hand." Mallory's hand shot up instantly but she was surprised to be the only one. She looked over at Tanya questioningly, "Tanya?"

Tanya played with her hands under the table. "Ah wel-well, it's a good point."

Duke jumped in here. "It is Sweetheart, at some point someone is going to get jealous and this is going to start affecting our ability to function as a team."

Wildwing added his thoughts here, "And we can't have that Mallory. Not with what we do. If we can't function as a team in the field because of this then someone could get killed. I can't have that. As the leader of this team, I'm responsible for all of your safety."

"I don't believe this! You are agreeing? How about nobody dates anybody then. That sounds better to me!" Said Mallory crossing her arms and turning her head away from him. Wildwing seemed annoyed by her statement but sighed instead. "Well it's a decision that needs to be made by the whole team. Everyone for doing this raise your hand."

Everyone's hand went up except Mallory's. "It's 5 to 1 Mal. I'm sorry." Said Wildwing. "So here are couples. Tanya will be with Grin and Nosedive. Mallory will be with me, since we have already been in a relationship, and Duke." Mallory shoved her chair away from the table. It screeched across the floor and fell over. Wildwing stared at her stoically as she stomped out of the rec room back to her bedroom.

Truth be told when Duke had proposed this to Wildwing, he had not taken to the idea very well himself. As a matter of fact it took him a year to accept the idea that he would have to share Mallory. He wanted to live in the thought that Mallory was his and his alone. That they would be married one day and have a family and if they were able to get back to Puckworld that is what would happen. But they weren't and they weren't in normal circumstances either. Duke did agree though that if they ever got back to Puckworld that he would step down out of the relationship and leave Mallory to be with Wildwing, if that is what she wanted.

…..

Mallory made it back to her room and punch the button to close it behind her. It wasn't even 5 minutes later that she heard a knock, she sighed and opened it to find Wildwing standing there stoically. "What is it?" Mallory asked annoyed.

"Can I come in?" Mallory moved aside and let him pass. Wildwing went and sat on her bed, patting the spot next to him. Mallory glared for a moment but walked over and took a seat in the spot he padded, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well?" Mallory asked irritably. Wildwing pulled off his mask and ran his hand through his hair. She needed to understand that he didn't come to this decision easily.

"Trust me, I didn't want to do this either."

"Oh come on Wildwing you could have at least given me some heads up instead of backing me into a corner!" Mallory stood up and paced in front of her bed.

"Mallory, Tanya had about as much heads up as you, or anyone else for that matter." Wildwing stood now as well but didn't move from his spot.

"Well maybe we shouldn't be in a relationship at all Wildwing if this is how it goes. Perhaps we should go back to keeping it strictly professional."

"I can't do that now. Maybe in the beginning when things weren't as intimate, but now I can't not have you Mal. If we stopped seeing each other now it would affect me badly on a day to day basis. I don't know how long I could hold out before I snapped on something or someone. Sometimes I think I'm borderline obsessed with you."

Mallory's head snapped over to him stunned. "And I know that its probably kinda creepy to hear that but its true. I think about you all the time! I want to see and be near you always! Hell before we were together I used to dream about you!" Wildwing stood up, grabbed Mallory's shoulders and pulled her to his chest. "So trust me when I tell you that when I was first approached about this, I was very fucking unhappy. Trust me when I say that this was not an easy decision to make and it took me a year to digest all the in's and out's of it. Trust me when I tell you that I'm afraid. I'm afraid that you'll find Duke more interesting then me and go off with him, leaving me behind. But I'm also afraid of being a bad leader and getting my team killed cause I was selfish... I love you Mal and this hurts... but for the time being we have to do it."

Mallory looked up into Wildwing's eyes and saw the hurt there. She resigned herself to this for now. "Okay Wildwing. For now I will go along with this but you have a lot of making up to do to me for this."

"I know." He hugged her closer and kissed her hard on the beak. Slowly he walked her to her bed and began taking her clothes off. "You can start making it up to me now." Said Mallory as she started to pull his clothes off too.

Wildwing was only too happy to obliged her.

…..

One week later.

Duke sighed as he looked out over the city. Once they had found out that Draganus had escaped the crash, he had been keeping an eye on Falcone. He was worried that Draganus was desperate and would try to work with Falcone again. Something in his gut told him that he would and one night when he was checking to make sure Falcone was snug in his cell, a strange looking guard came up, talking to Falcone through the bars. The guard left and exited the prison after speaking with him. Duke followed the guard to find out what he was up to and saw him change into the Chameleon.

Falcone was working with Draganus again. It was only a matter of time before he escaped prison now. Draganus would be playing at something big and they needed to find out what before it was too late. He needed to get Falcone to work with him again but in order to do that he was going to have to do something pretty extreme. Something that the team wouldn't condone. Mallory certainly wouldn't nor Wildwing for that matter.

Hum Mallory... she has been in his head for the past year. In the beginning Mallory and him were on rough ground. She didn't completely trust him and this miss trust came out the first time they fought Falcone. After Falcone was put away, she and and Duke had come to an understanding and they got along just fine after that.

Mallory, she was complicated and his feelings towards her were complicated. He knew that she and Wildwing were together, but he couldn't help but be attracted to her. There were times when she stilled ruffled his feathers, but other moments he wanted to take her where she was standing.

The fiery red head had gotten under his feathers over time and he wanted her bad. She had gotten under Wildwing's feathers the moment he saw her but for Duke it had been a slow poisoning. Something that was in his veins now and he couldn't get it out. Don't get him wrong, he had always found her attractive, especially that one time when she walked out of her room all dressed for the mall, he and Nosedives jaws almost hit the floor but over time it had only gotten worse. And Wildwing noticed it too.

He had been the one to bring up the issues of what would happen if they were stuck there to Wildwing. So he was the one who proposed that they share. Wildwing reacted the way he expected a male in love to react to someone asking him to share his woman. He was pissed but he was a good leader so Duke was able to get out his reasoning. Though Wildwing certainly didn't look like he listened to him, he knew that he did. After the meeting last week, he couldn't have been more thankful to Wildwing.

Duke was personally tired of being in a monogamous relationship with his hand. Grin was Grin. Nosedive he wasn't quite sure about, he was a teenager and probably had never been with a woman, but that didn't mean that he didn't think about it. Wildwing... well he has been getting his nookie from Mallory for the past year and a half so he was okay.

Duke sighed, he wanted Mallory and he wanted her to see him in a different light. Maybe not the exact same as she saw Wildwing but in a more intimate one for sure. He sighed again. "Which makes what I'm about to do all the more difficult." If she found out about what he was about to do, there was going to be hell to pay.

…..

Two days later.

Mallory walked down the halls to her room. It was all over the papers, a rare jewel called the Ark Stone was stolen from a museum in Paris. The investigation was posted in the morning paper. The local police had no clue who could have done it but Duke, Wildwing and Mallory recognized it. It was Falcone's style and he had escaped the day before.

It was his first two days out of prison and he had already stolen something of great value. The ducks had no idea what it was for or if he was working with Draganus. They knew that he had survived the crash but that's it. They hadn't seen or heard from him or his goons in months.

Duke was unusually quiet about the whole situation. Mallory thought that this was odd considering his strong reaction last time they dealt with Falcone but she didn't want to say anything this time. Wildwing was tense enough as it was, he didn't need to deal with Mallory and Duke being in another fight. Not only that but Duke was acting strangely distant from everyone, especially her. They had gotten along very well in the past year and had even gotten pretty close, even with the whole 'oh by the way were going to have to share you, it's for the good of the team' thing, but now he was outright avoiding her.

Mallory sighed as she went to work off some steam at the gym. Hopefully things would go back to normal soon.

Arriving at the gym, she was surprised to see Duke there practicing his swordsmanship. "Duke?"

Hearing her say his name made him freeze, he looked over at her and then turned away and started to walk out of the room going the opposite direction.

"Oh no you don't" Mallory blocked his path. "What's up with you? Your acting weird?"

"I'm not acting weird, I just want time to myself is that so hard to understand." Duke was instantly defensive.

"No and Yes. It's not that you just wanted time to yourself it's that your avoiding me specifically!" Mallory pointed her finger at him accusingly.

"I am not!"

"Oh Yeah? Then why is it that when I walk into a room you walk out, or you avoid conversation with me?" She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the conversation she was about to bring up. "This is all because of Falcone isn't it."

Duke seemed shocked by her statement but she knew that she had hit the nail on the head. "Just tell us what's wrong Duke. Everyone's wondering what's up with you."

"Look Mal. I appreciate yours and the others concern but butt out. You always feel the need to get into my business."

Mallory raised an eyebrow at that. "Look your acting oddly, I just wanted to make sure that my teammate was okay!"

"Like I said Mal. I'm fine, your the one that seems to have a problem." With that Duke left the gym. Leaving a annoyed and suspicious Mallory.

She had caught him sneaking out at night more recently and wanted to know what he was up too. She tried to follow him one night but he got away from her. She didn't think he had seen her but she still needed to be cautions with him. Duke was a master thief after all, his skills were supposed to be legendary. Perhaps he saw her tailing him and that is way he is angry. Whatever if he wasn't going to bring it up then she certainly was not going to fess up to it.

Wildwing would probably be fairly pissed but at the same time want to know what she had seen, which at the moment was nothing. She'd have to wait until she could get solid evidence that Duke was up to something and not just go in half cocked like she did last time.

This time she would nail his ass to the wall with solid proof and then confront him about it. That way he couldn't run away from her questions and if she had to, she would bring the evidence to Wildwing. However, first she would confront Duke and give him a chance to explain himself.

…..


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Might Ducks

Rate M

The Job

Chapter 2:

A couple nights later, Mallory set up a camera in the hall that she knew Duke took to sneak out of the Pond at night. She caught him sneaking out again but this time she was prepared. She had put a tracking device in his right shoe. Sewing it inside, where he wouldn't feel it. He left by rooftops and Mallory follow after him on a black bike that she could use for stealth. It was still a motorcycle, but it wasn't as loud as the typical engine on one. To him it should sound like the motorcycle was far away, if he could even hear it at all.

Mallory drove down the street determined to find out what Duke was up too. Mallory looked at her com, she tracked Duke's movements to this abandoned building. "What would he be doing here?" She parked her bike down the street and began walking towards his signal using the shadows as cover.

Mallory didn't mention it often but she had been well trained in stealth, being in the special forces and all, it was required. Very carefully she made her way to the building, when she got closer she began hearing voices. Pulling out her puck gun she moved around the side and approached a low window. Slowly moving up to peak inside, she was shocked to see Duke meeting with Falcone! She wasn't quite close enough to make out what they were saying. _"Damn if I could just get a little closer!"_ Looking around she found a ladder that lead up to the roof. _"Perfect"_ She thought. Making her way over to it without being seen, she climbed it careful not to make a sound. Getting up to the the roof was easy, however getting in without making a sound was not going to be easy. Mainly due to the roof not be stable and possibly making too much sound.

A whole went from the center of the roof to the side of the building that she just climbed. "Good thing I look before I leap." Mallory used as special grapple hook in her belt that had a long wire connected to it. She attached it to the ladder that she just climbed so the she could lower herself down into the abandoned building. Knowing that this was stable enough to hold her weight she lowered herself in slowly, walking backward down the side, where most of the upper floors were missing. The last floor before she could see Duke and Falcon from above had a whole right in the center. It was obvious that the moment she put her weight down, it would either give way or make a lot of noise. Both were unacceptable.

She checked her surrounds for other options. Seeing steal piping running along the walls, she noticed that some were perfectly placed for her to jump over to so that she could put her steal cable over it and lower herself further down directly over them. Then she would get their conversation on video. Quickly but quietly she jumped off the wall and caught the piping, swinging herself up on top of it and then slowly dropping over the other side, so that her cable would be held out directly above Duke and Falcone. Mallory did so without making a sound and now she could see the top of them when she looked down. Lowering herself a little more to get a better view but not enough to be noticed, Mallory flipped herself upside down while suspended in mid air. It wasn't as hard as it looked, it was staying in position that was hard. Mallory pointed one leg directly up while the other was pointed a bit back behind her, this gave her balance. She arched her back so that she could look down and record them without blood rushing to her head. To someone watching she would have looked like a ballerina doing tricks in an aerial act.

She started recording their conversation with her com recorder. _"They mentioned the Ark Stone!"_ She thought to herself as she listened to their conversation on the way down.

"Really Duke I didn't expect this from you. Though I do appreciate you breaking me out of jail. You'll have to understand if I'm a little weary." Said Falcone.

"Yeah well. I still take part in my nighttime hobbies. Besides they are all to much of a bunch of do-gooders. I miss the action of my old life." Said Duke, crossing his arms. "So what do you say let's get these stones and keep them for ourselves."

"What have you heard about these stones?" Asked Falcone.

"Honestly, just that their very valuable and could be worth a lot of money." Duke smirked. "Why something you know tha' I don'?"

"Indeed... Well old boy. I wish I had more time to chat but I really have to be going. We'll talk again soon." With that Falcone walked out leaving Duke standing there glaring at his back.

Mallory saw that it was a good time to leave and activated her belt so that it would reel her up to the roof. Getting passed the pipe she went up to the roof and jumped back over to the wall, going down the ladder. Silently she made her way back to her bike. Just as she was about to get on she was grabbed from behind. Her hands were tied behind her back before she could stop it and she was pressed into the brick wall in front of her.

"Pretty slick moves in there Sweetheart." Duke's mouth was right next to her ear. "I wasn't expecting that you could do something like that but you continue to surprise me. You looked beautiful up there by the way, very elegant, very graceful." He pressed her harder into the wall with his body, she could feel every inch of him on her back. "You knew I was there? Why didn't you say anything?"

Duke ignored her question and looked over at her bike. "Let's go for a ride."

"Let's not!" Mallory slammed her foot down onto his, causing Duke to yelp and release her for just a moment but that was all she needed. She used the wall to run up and back flip over him, giving her the upper hand now that his back was to the wall. Using her legs she launched a barge of kicks at him which he was quick enough to block with his arms. He dove out of the corner she had him pinned in, giving him more room to move, by the time he was ready she was already on him. Delivering a solid kick to gut but Duke rolled with it to get out of her range. She closed in on him again attacking with just her feet. _"Even with her hands tied she's good!"_ Duke thought to himself and smirked. _"Quiet the woman I've got here."_ Duke dodged backwards, just missing her knocking his beak off.

"Mallory let me explain!" He said trying to avoid her persistent assault. "Explain what?! That you lied to us again! That you broke him out of jail!" She was enraged by what she saw as a betrayal. "You betrayed us! Why?! Do we mean so little to you!"

After that Duke had heard enough. He ducked under Mallory's swinging leg and kicked her in the back of the right knee, which she happened to be standing on when she delivered her kick with her left foot. The hit made her crumple to the ground on her knees and Duke seized the moment to grab the back of her neck and pin her. He pinned her legs with his and pushed her face to the ground. Effectively pinning her in a very compromising position... Duke didn't mind it but to Mallory, this was not okay. "Get off of me you-" Before she could finish the pressure on the back of her head was gone, only for her arms to be pulled behind her, leaving a lot of space between her hands and her back. Duke slipped in so that her arms were effectively wrapped around his torso behind her, leaving him free to move his arms about as he pleased, while she was trapped against him. "There that's betta' isn't it?" He grabbed her waist and brought them both to a stand.

"What do you think your doing?" Mallory asked confused. If anyone had come by they would have thought that she was hugging him while he stood behind her.

Duke walked them over to her bike, pressing his chest into her back as he walked. "We're gettin' on."

"And what if I don't?" Asked an irritable Mallory.

"It ain't an option Sweetheart." Duke got on the bike, grabbed Mallory's leg and forced it over so that she was seated in front of him, her back pressed tightly into his chest due to the her arms being tied around his back. "Lift your feet up Sweetheart. I'll do the rest." Not able to do much else Mallory complied and brought her legs up. Duke grabbed the handle bars and revved the bike engine. Putting some gas into it, they were both off into the night. Driving down the streets, Duke sped past traffic, leaving nothing but a black and red blur in his wake. Mallory a little uncomfortable with how he was driving pressed herself back into him and tightened her arms around his torso to secure herself on the bike.

Duke's driving didn't change but he certainly noticed how intimately she was pressed against him. Was she trying to drive him mad? Duke chose to focus on the road and everything around him. That way he wasn't overly focused on Mallory's tight little behind pressing into his crotch.

"Just a little further and we'll be there." Said Duke in a breathy voice.

"Tell me why you helped Falcone get out." She demanded over her shoulder. Duke just ignored her and continued driving.

He finally pulled into a ship yard, where he parked the bike in the shadows. Everything was closed down and dark, the only light was some street lamps and the moon. He brought his hand up and caressed her side, following the flare of her hips his hand traveled up over her rib cage and to the side of her breast and then went down again.

"I need you to listen to me. I have a proposition for you that I think you will like." Duke waited for her reaction and as expected her curiosity got the better of her.

"Fine what is it? Talk quickly." She glared ahead of her, trying not to seem too interested. Duke smirked knowing that she was as curious as a kitten.

"I want you to help me trick Falcone into giving us the information that we need. He doesn't completely trust me and won't tell me anything unless necessary but if he thinks that I have you as a partner in crime... well he might be more willing to share information with you." He wrapped his arms around Mallory's waist and pulled her close. Leaning his head on her should so he could look her in the eye.

"Why did you help him escape?" She had to know.

"Cause he was going to get out one way or another. He's working with Draganus again and whatever it is, it's big. I need him to think that I am still the old me, so that whatever he is planning, I can get in on it and get information from him. Then stop Draganus before he can get his hands on that stone."

"Draganus is working with him? Are you sure?" Mallory was truly interested now.

"Yeah, I saw Chameleon talking to Falcone, disguised as a prison guard."

Mallory put that knowledge away for later. _"So that is what he had been up to when sneaking out all those other nights. He was watching Falcone."_ She thought. "The Ark Stone, what is it? Why does Draganus want it?"

"I don't know yet. That was some of the information I was trying to get from him tonight when you were spying on me." Duke raised an eyebrow at her.

"How did you know I was up there? I didn't make a sound."

"Your right you didn't but I'm Duke L'Orange. No body sneaks up on me. You saw that tonight and all those other nights that you tried to follow me." He smiled cockily.

Mallory blushed at being caught. She rolled her eyes and pushed off her embarrassment. "Did Falcone notice?"

"I don't think he did, but if he did we can play it off as you trying to steal the stones from us. I want you to become a thief and seduce Falcone." Said Duke laying it all out on the table.

"What?! You've got to be joking." Mallory looked back at Duke startled.

"I'm dead serious and I happen to know that he is a sucker for red heads." He said running his fingers through Mallory's hair at the back of her neck. "Your going to have to do some training though but I don't think I can do this wit out you Mal... He won't trust me."

"What makes you think that I can seduce him?" Said Mallory.

"Oh Sweetheart. With the right clothes and attitude, you could seduce anybody. I've watched you dance around Wildwing for a while and you seduced him without even really realizing that you were doing it." Duke chuckled as he recalled times when poor Wildwing was twitching in his spot wanting to touch Mallory but was only able to look. Always watching from a distance hungrily. The poor guy had it so bad and Duke was happy for him when he finally got Mallory. "Then there was that time that you surprised Nosedive and I going to the mall. The kid still has a crush on you. I know he was hoping that he would get paired with you when Wildwing called out the couples. I saw the look in his eyes when he did get paired with you."

"So what do you want me to do exactly?" She snapped.

"I want you to win his favor. Work with me on jobs and then make it seem like you are goin' behind my back to Falcone for jobs and information. Make it seem like you are showin' him favor over me. I'll act like this bothers me. Play with his emotions a little. Flirt, touch him or rub yourself against him for a second, but don't seem too obvious. You know like you did with Wildwing." Duke smirked at that.

"But I didn't do that on purpose with Wildwing!" She felt offended that Duke thought this.

"Your right you didn't do it on purpose. You were attracted to him and did it wit'out thinkin' about it but as stoic as Wildwing can be, even he couldn't resist. You could turn Wildwing into puddy in your hands if you choose to do so." Duke chuckled.

" _A man will do almost anything to get his nookie."_ He thought as he contemplated himself and how he was just as much of a sucker. After all he was the one to convince Wildwing to share, knowing that he may take his head off for even suggesting it and he nearly did. Once the words were out of Duke's mouth Wildwing was on him like a rabid dog that just had his favorite chew toy taken. He was surprised by his leaders reaction but at the same time, he probably would have done the same if it had been him in the situation.

"Well Mal? What do you say? Help me stop Draganus and put Falcone away again."

Mallory was silent, taking her time in thinking about an answer. Duke wanted to fidget in his seat but held himself still. He really needed her help if he wanted this to work.

"All right." She finally said.

Duke sighed in relief. "Your an angel Sweetheart." He untied her hands from behind him and gave her more room on the bike.

"Shall I drive back." he offered since her hands had been tied behind him for a while. Mallory just nodded and got up only to get behind him on the bike, wrapping her arms around his waist. She decided to start testing what he said and pressed herself up against his back more than necessary, he didn't seem to react causing her to frown. So she was sure to breath on the back of his neck a little and nuzzle his feathers there. She felt a shiver go up his spine and she smirked in triumph.

"Practicing I see." He said as he revved the bike and took off into the night, enjoying the subtle flirting.

"We'll if I'm going to seduce him I'm going to need to actually try aren't I. After all he knows that I am a Might Duck doesn't he?"

This was true but Falcone didn't know anything about the team members and their individual personalities. "He does but we are going to set it up so that he is going to take an interest in you and follow you to get a better idea of who he is working with. When he does that, we'll make you look like the ultimate bad girl." Said Duke laughing at his own plan. He was going to enjoy working on this with her and Mallory was actually a little excited about it too.

…..

The following night found Mallory and Duke met in the gym.

"Okay Duke what did you want that you couldn't wait until a more decent time?" Said a grumpy Mallory, she was sound asleep when Duke called her com and told her to meet him in the gym in clothes good for fighting. She had been annoyed and hung up at first but then he called her again and told her that it was important for their private mission.

Mallory begrudgingly got out of bed and dressed. It was only 4am in the morning after all! So here she was in the gym at 4am waiting for an explanation of why the fuck she was awake at this ungodly hour.

"You will need to be proficient at sword fighting." Said Duke handing her a wooden sword.

"This is what you woke me up for? Duke I know how to fight with a sword! Puck World Special Forces remember! I'm the weapons expert and was one of the top flight commando's in Puckworld! Of course I'm good with a sword! I'm good with pretty much all weapons!"

"Well then show me Sweetheart and I'll let you go back to bed." Duke chuckled, as he held his wooden sword out in front of him in preparation.

She sighed and tossed the wooden sword away and looked to be walking out. "Oh come on Mallory! I need to see your swordsmanship!" Duke was frustrated that she was continuing to walk away. Didn't she understand how important this was!? However he stopped mid rant to see her take the real swords off the wall and toss him one.

"We'll do it old school. First to draw blood wins." She twirled her sword a couple of times and moved into a perfect defense stance for the art of the saber sword. Duke was impressed but he would see what she was made of when they really started fighting. He couldn't help but smirk and admire her passion and confidence. He grew more and more excited at the thought that she knew sword play, he did love a good challenge. That's what brought him to the life of a thief. In the beginning it was necessity but then it turned into thrill seeking and passion. The thrill of the fight, of the chase, of the steal, it was what he lived for and he still loved it but he was remorseful for his crimes in the past. After the invasion of Puckworld and seeing a criminal like Draganus, he wanted to be nothing like him. So he changed his wants and needs and fulfilled them by helping and protecting others.

He didn't have much more time to think about it because Mallory was attacking. Dashing forward and parrying like a pro. She was good! They dance around each other almost getting the other. When he decided that he was going to step up his game and finish the fight here and now. His attacks became faster and sharper, adding more power to his thrusts and swings. Mallory to his pleasant surprise was able to keep up and block him but he had her on the defensive, which was not where you wanted to be in a sword fight. She knew this and he could see it in her eyes that she was calculating something.

He almost realized it too late but was able to dodge out of the way as she sliced through his sleeve, tearing it off. He looked at his now exposed arm in surprise and then back at her. She had a sexy smirk on her face and she wiggled her eyebrows at him. He smiled and looked at his sleeve again. "Huh... You surprise me again Sweetheart." He stuck his sword into the mat by the point and took the rest of his shirt off. Grabbing his sword again he allow Mallory to get into her fighting stance again.

" _She thinks she can cut my clothes and get away with it. Ha two can play this game."_ He thought as he initiated the attack. She follow his attacks and sent some back at him but he faked her out last minutes and cut her shirt then moved away to watch his handy work. Mallory moved back and watched as her crew neck was turned into a deep v-neck that dipped down to her breasts, showing a lot of cleavage.

Mallory looked up at him and smirked again. "Hum pretty tricky there." Duke wiggles his eyebrows back at her. He laughed that she hadn't caught on yet. "You don't know just how tricky Sweetheart."

Mallory was about to respond when the rest of her shirt fell off. Leaving her in only her bra to cover her top. Her beak dropped open in surprise. "How did you?"

"I told you that I was good Sweetheart. You were one of the best flight commandos and weapons expert on Puckworld, well I was one of the best thieves' and swordsmen on Puckworld."

"Well I'll just have to not hold back on you then." She said preparing to go in for another attack but Duke was fast and brought his sword down and began pushing her back. Mallory was having a hard time keeping up with him now. He finally cornered her and pinned her hands and sword up above her.

"If you submit now I won't draw blood." He said leaning over her smaller form. Mallory looked up at him defiantly but then her eyes became mischievous and he knew something was up. He didn't have time to think about it as she shot forward and kissed him hard on the mouth. He was so shocked that he loosened his hold on her. Allowing her to push him to the ground and jump on top of him all the while never breaking the kiss. He responded with vigor but stopped in surprise when he felt a sharp sting on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see hers staring at him in triumph still kissing him. She had tricked him using her feminine wiles!

Breaking the kiss Mallory stayed over him, staring into his eyes as he caught his breath. "I win." She kissed him one last time before she got up and put on what was left of her shirt, tying it around herself.

She tossed the sword back onto the rack on the wall. It fell perfectly in place as she walked out of the gym and back to her room. Smirking the whole way there, while Duke laid on the ground staring up at the ceiling, thinking about his defeat. That was the first time someone had beaten him since he was seventeen years old! Defeat was a strange feeling to him but then again if she kissed him like that every time she beat him, he could get use to defeat.

"What a woman." He said to himself as he stared at the ceiling a little longer. She could hold her own in a sword fight he'd give her that but if she was told fight against him or Falcone she would lose, but at least she could hold Falcone off until he got there to protect her if need be. Hopefully there would be no need for that... that is if everything went according to plan.

…..


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the Might Ducks

Rated M

The Job

Chapter 3:

Mallory and Duke had been training her theft skills for weeks. Mallory was actually a natural but it still needed to be refined and all the work had paid off. Mallory was ready for her first heist. They had planned it for tonight and Falcone would be there. There was a rare jewel on show in a museum in Anaheim and Falcone would make a play for it. Mallory was going to bet him to it and begin the game.

She was feeling a little playful tonight. After working with Duke over the weeks they both had grown close and she found another side of her that she never bothered to look for. She enjoyed the thrill of the game, it was the same as Duke, when he had been caught up in back on Puckworld. What lead him to make the brotherhood of the blade. Yeah, Duke was the founder of it. She wasn't surprised by that one but at the same time impressed.

Shaking her head she took her mind off of Duke and place it on the mission. She was still a military girl at heart and she wasn't about to forget why she was doing all of this in the first place.

The black catsuit she wore helped her blend in with the dark. Hiding and sneaking would be made easier in this. Duke was across the street on another sky scraper while she was standing on the edge of the building looking down, her belt grapple hook attached to the top of the building, it would hold her weight just fine. He would give her the signal when to move in. The ear piece she had in was silent and she waited in anticipation. "Your a go Sweetheart."

Mallory turned her back to the side of the building and spread her arms as she feel backwards. She dropped down ten stories and slowed her fall to a halt using her belt. Flipping so that she was now facing the building she put her feet to the windows, her shoes had a special grip that when activated, like they were now they would stick to what ever surface she was on. Puckworld technology. Out of her utility belt she pulled out a small contraption that she attached to the window. It melted a whole through the glass big enough for her to get through, allowing her to slip in and deactivate her sticky soles. "I'm in."

"I see. Good girl. Now go down the hall to the right. The security room is in there. You can shutdown the security and put it on a timer. Make sure to give yourself enough time to confront Falcone and still get out."

"Got it." Mallory did as instructed and made her way down to the jewel on the next floor below. It was held on a stand with a glass case all around it. The red velvet pillow it was presented on actually had a pressure switch on it. If the jewel were to be removed then it would trigger the alarms. However Mallory already took care of that by turning off the security. She used a small laser to cut a whole through the glass and reached her arm in. Grabbing the jewel and bringing it up to the light to examine it.

"He's watching you Mallory. Get ready for interception." Duke whispered over her ear piece. She put the jewel into her side pouch for safe keeping while confronting Falcone.

"Well I never thought I'd see the day that someone beat me to a gem." Mallory pretended to freeze and turned to see Falcone come out of the darkness. "I was planning on stealing that tonight. You know it's rude to move in on someone else's score." Mallory acted like she was checking him over.

"I know you. Your Falcone. What do you want?" He was doing the same starting with her legs and moving up.

"I want that little gem that you have in your side pouch there. That was my score tonight." He moved fast and pulled his sword out planing to strike her down. Mallory however had seen this and brought her sword up to block. Falcone pushed down on his sword hard, forcing her to take a step back.

Mallory laughed, "How funny, I don't see your name on it. Sorry handsome looks like you'll have to find another score." She chuckled and batted her long eyelashes at him while giving him a smoldering look. He seemed caught off guard and this gave her the opportunity to dance away from him. He dashed forward quickly, intending to block her escape and cut her down if necessary, but Mallory anticipated this and made it so that he caught the tip of his sword on her front zipper. Unzipping the top and revealing her lovely cleavage. Mallory jumped back, making her breasts bounce in her tight suit. Falcone eyes were instantly on her cleavage. She looked down at her unzipped top and back at a shocked Falcone. "I seems like you should buy a girl dinner before you start taking her clothes off." Mallory smirked.

Falcone shook off his daze and focused again on the little vixen tempting him. He chuckled, "I'd be more then happy too if you hand over that gem. We can go back to my place after for a little... sparing." Mallory wiggled her finger at him.

"Ah ah ah! You dirty birdie, you can't go tricking me into giving you my hard earned gem. It's only fair that I get to keep it since I did all the work." She brought her sword up to block his. He leaned in to get closer to her.

"Well then maybe I should just drag you there with me. I'm sure I can change your mind. After all us birds of prey are known for being very good lovers." He leaned in just about to steal a kiss when Mallory shoved with all her might and jumped backwards away from him. Checking her surroundings for an escape she saw a rope that was tied to the floor, holding up a large and heavy chandelier over the room. The rope went up and over metal walkways that were used to observe the museum from above, giving her an escape route to the roof... Perfect.

"Sorry not interested." She grabbed onto rope attached to the chandelier and cut the bottom of it. It took her up high up over the stage with great speed and out of Falcone's reach. Once over the walkways she jumped to them and took off for the windows that gave her access to the roof. Jumping up to them she turned back to see Falcone still standing in the same spot, staring at her in awe and shock. She smiled mischievously and blew him a kiss to be coy, letting him get an eye full of her body in her shiny catsuit as the moon reflected off of it. She then spun around and dashed out the open window, making her getaway and leaving behind an enchanted thief.

"My, my, what an interesting little dove you are." He said as he made his way out of the old dark theater. "We'll just have to get to know you better. Won't we."

…..

"Good job Mal. He is enchanted by you." Duke laughed.

"Thanks. I'll meet you back at the pond." Mallory's voice came over his com.

"Alright Sweetheart just be safe." Duke hung up and slowly made his way off of the roof, being sure to avoid Falcone, who was now exiting out of the roof that Mallory had just left. He was going to follow him back to where ever he was staying. Duke waited and watched his unsuspecting prey.

Falcone looked around for Mallory only to find her gone. Realizing that he wasn't going to find her he retreated and made his way back to his current residence. Duke Followed at a distance and Falcone didn't have a clue. Finally Falcone made his way back to the warehouse loft like apartment he was using. It was older and mostly empty but no body would look for him here. Even Duke wouldn't have looked for him here. Marking this spot to memory Duke took off back toward were he had left his bike and made his way back to the pond.

…..

AN: Sorry this is such a short chapter. I'm having a bit of a writers block. :(


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

Rated M:

The Job

Chapter 4:

Mallory pulled into the garage and parked her bike. She still had the jewel on her and it was bothering the hell out of her. It was fun when she was doing it but now it just felt plain wrong. Even though she and Duke planned to return it soon, the feeling made her a little sick to her stomach. This was the military girl in her coming out, the one that hated crime and crocks. Yet here she was pretending to be one to catch one and enjoying it.

"What a mess." She said to herself walked out of the garage. Duke still wasn't back yet and she was a bit worried about him. Not that she would admit that to his face. Mallory was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't see Wildwing watching her as he came around the corner, his eyes of his mask glowing red for a second. He stopped and stared at the tight black shiny suit she was wearing. It was sexy and man it looked good on her.

"Uh Mallory?"

She froze and turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. "Yeah?"

"What are you wearing?"

"A... surprise."

"A surprise? I hope this surprise is for me." He walked up to her now and inspected the suit. "If this is a surprise for me I take it your not mad at me anymore?" He asked while looking down at her body.

"I'm still a little pissed but that doesn't mean that I can't surprise my man does it?" Mallory walked forward and pressed her body into his making Wildwing shallow. He was on the verge of drooling. He ran his hands along her body and held her to him.

"Of course not. Let's go to my room." They made their way back to Wildwing's room. Mallory wanted panic knowing that she had the jewel in her pouch and if Wildwing found it... well who knows what he would do. He could band her to the benches or pull the plug on her and Duke's work.

Wildwing pulled her eagerly into his room and closed the door behind him. Ready to ravish his prize. She would need to keep him distracted until he fell asleep.

…..

Duke finally made it back to the pond and went straight to his room. He was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. Now that he knew where Falcone was hiding there was no safe house for him.

Falcone knew that Mallory was one of the Mighty Ducks, his teammate. To get Falcone to agree to working with her, he would need to do something that made him think that Mallory was truly in this for real and that she and Duke weren't completely trusting of each other. He had to make Falcone think that he would sell her out and vise verse.

An idea popped into his head. He would set it up so that he was giving away vital information on Mallory (Limited and what he wanted him to see, of course) and then make sure that Mallory saw the exchange. Her reaction and anger would be real and enough to convince Falcone that they really are willing to back stab each other. However explaining that to Mallory later would not be easy, she might actually pull a gun on him.

Well whatever she did he would deal with it. After all the positives in doing this outweighed the negatives. Duke laid back on his bed thinking about the red headed duck and the show she put on tonight for Falcone.

Falcone was practically drooling all over her, it annoyed him but it also was good, it would make the rat more agreeable to working with Mallory.

Closing his eyes Duke drifted to sleep without even realizing it.

…..

Mallory opened her eyes and peaked behind her at her sleeping captain. Getting up Mallory grabbed her clothes off of the floor and dressed quickly. Making sure she still had the gem she left the room as quietly as possible, glancing back at the sleeping Wildwing to make sure she didn't disturb him. He was still in the same position with his eyes closed, sleeping contently. Walking out and closing the door behind her she didn't see him open his eyes and stare at the door she had just left.

"What are you up to Mallory?"

Sitting up Wildwing put on his mask and tracked down his lover. She was back in her room. Going into her pouch she pulled out a large gem and placed it in her safe. Watching her carefully he made sure to take note of the code she put in to lock and unlock it. Once she was done she left her room and started making her way back to his room. Pulling the mask off he placed it back in it's spot and laid back in his original position, making it look like he had never waken up.

Mallory walked quietly into his room. Not making a sound. She undressed and climbed back into bed with him. Carefully placing herself back in his arms the way she was before and closed her eyes. She fell asleep quickly not realizing that Wildwing was still awake.

As she drifted to sleep he opened his eyes and looked down at his beautiful red headed lover. Wildwing wasn't a fool. He knew that outfit she was wearing wasn't for him, she had just come back from some kind of job that she chose not to inform him of. He knew she was on her way back in so he made it look like he just happened to be walking in her direction. He had scanned her person the moment he saw her, before she even noticed that he was there. The large gem in her pouch was obvious. What was she up to? She never used to keep anything from him and it saddened him that she did now. Didn't she trust him anymore? Was this all of Duke's influence? Most likely but why would she follow Duke like this without letting him know? He wasn't quite sure he wanted to know the answer to that.

Leaning forward he kissed her eyes and then her beak gently, wrapping his arms around her tightly. He didn't want to lose her. It would kill him, so he would make plans of his own.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

She sighed as she finished up her morning routine at the gym. Sweat glisten on her feathers from her workout as she grabbed her towel and hung it over her neck. Taken sips from her water bottle, she was about to leave when Duke appeared almost out of nowhere.

"Hey Sweetheart."

"Hey yourself. What took you so long to get back last night?"

"Worried about me Mal Mal?" He walked close to her and leaned over her, bring his beak flirtatiously close. Mallory looked up at him with narrowed eyes, about to lecture him on keeping her updated on all situations but then smirked. Her time working on this case with Duke had taught her a little bit more on how to handle him. Trying to lecture or beat information out of him would never work, she had to entice it out of him.

Raising her head she brought her beak even closer to his, lowering her lids to half mast she just barely closed the gap and brushed her mouth over his. Duke would have groaned if he didn't have such good control over himself. "What took you so long Duke?" She said in a breathy voice, running her hands down his chest to his waist. He started breathing more heavily and grabbed her waist, pulling her into his chest.

He leaned in with his eye closed and brought his mouth right next to her ear. "Wouldn't you like to know." He opened his eye and smirked at her.

Mallory could have kicked him. Moving back out of his hold she glared at him. "Come on Duke. We're supposed to be a team." She crossed her arms and turned away from him.

Duke sighed realizing that she was getting annoyed. "Oh come one Sweetheart. I was just messin' with yah." He walked up behind her, brushing his chest against her back. "Truth is I followed Falcone back to his hideout. Now we know where he sleeps."

Look back at him over her shoulder, she raised an intrigued eyebrow. "Where is that exactly?"

"Over in the warehouse district. By the old toy factory that was closed down a couple of years back."

Mallory turned around fully to look at him now, hands on her hips in her typical pose. "That dump? Why there?"

Duke's eyes traced her fit silhouette. "He's actually got a decent setup but also not many wonder to that area at night. Even the police don't go there. He chose it because it's secluded and hard to get to. Not to mention a dangerous neighborhood."

Mallory smirked. "Nice job L'Orange."

"Yeah well, I have my moments." He stared into her emerald eyes, her lids were half closed, bringing his attention to her naturally long lashes. He could feel the pent up tension between them. He wanted her and she liked to tease him but she was also not yet ready for him to start touching her body intimately. True they did teasing touches but it was only for a second and were reserved for when they were alone. Mallory still shied away when she felt he was becoming too intimate. He let her of course, he wanted her to be comfortable with him. If he pushed for more too fast, she would never let him get pasted a certain point with her.

Sighing to himself he clenched his hands to stop them for reaching for her and stepped back. The most intimate they had been was when they had been practicing sword fighting and she kissed him. That kiss had him up at night thinking about her. As Duke drifted into his own thoughts, Mallory took the time to examine him.

He was fit and toned. His muscles were strong but not large like Wildwing's were. Wildwing was strong, very strong. He could lift boulders with one arm, like when he did when Lucretia DeCoy lead them out to the desert to retrieve the Proteus chip and the Siege buried the group under rocks. Duke, his muscles were smaller but still corded, showing his athleticism and his defined body. His suit did little to hide it and Duke was clearly proud of his build, not to mention he did have this dark, mysterious, and handsome thing going on. _"Older he may be, but he does have a certain suaveness to him... when he isn't making himself look like a complete fool by falling all over himself with Nosedive for a traitor."_ Thinking back to that incident annoyed her a little. Duke had been all over that traitor but at the time she hadn't cared, now though, she would have been pissed.

Seeing Mallory's eyes take on a harder look Duke decided it was time take her mind off of whatever she was currently thinking about. He knew Mallory, he knew that look. It usually meant that they were going to have an argument. _"Yeah I want Mallory bad but we still butt heads the most out of anyone on the team."_

"Anyway, I came down to work on the laser field hallway again. In two nights we setup another run in with Falcone and it will be in this hallway. Your going to flirt without even talking to him."

Mallory raised an eyebrow at that. "And how am I going to do that?"

"Simple, by showin' off your body and your skills. He probably won't approach you but he will be watchin'."

"Your so sure?" Mallory threw her towel down and placed her water bottle by it.

"I am. I know Falcone, he won't be able to resist. So show me your moves and let's see if you can make me want you."

"Duke you already..." She trailed off before she could finish her joke, realizing it might be awkward to point this out.

Duke however ignored it and brushed right past her comment. "I do want you but it is still going to be hard to look sexy and hold your body the way your going to have to in order to get past security. So mesmerizing me won't be as easy as you think."

He setup the room with red string, exactly as the lasers would be in the building she would be breaking into. He and Mallory had been practicing this for weeks now and she was getting very good at it. Maybe a little too good. Her first try and she had gotten through the 'laser field' with no problem, twisting and sliding through it. "Your doing great Mal but don't get too confident. When ducks get too confident they make mistakes." Duke was sitting on the floor cross legged, watching her move through the red strings without plucking one. Her movements were so smooth that she looked like moving art.

The one eyed duck smiled as he watched her. She was good.

Three hours later, after going over the layout and her moves over and over again, Mallory was exhausted and shaking. "Come on Mal. You were doin' so good before. Now your shakin' all over the place. Not very sexy anymore."

"This isn't as easy as it looks L'Orange and I've been doing it for three hours!" Said Mallory in a shaky voice. She was holding her body off of the floor using only her arms, one leg was pointed in front of her while the other and pointed back. Duke basically had her doing yoga. Something that she didn't think that she would like but enjoyed immensely. The current pose she was in was called the Arm Balancing Split and Duke was sweating watching her. Her long legs where going in the opposite direction, one over her head and the other pointed back. He couldn't help but think about other possible poses that he could have her do for him. Duke quoted her shape to memory, making sure to note Mallory's limber body in these different poses. She continued on into her next pose, very aware of Duke's blatant stare. _"Yeah for claiming I don't look very sexy he sure is staring a lot."_

While still on her hands, she brought her one leg back so that she moved into the Peacock Pose and pushed herself back throw the strings, not touching one. Holding herself like this for two minutes then finally moving to the Side Crane Pose, where she slowly brought her legs and pointed her knees to the right side of her body, facing her hips outward while her torso faced the ground and directed herself through the final strings.

"Alright Sweetheart. You've done more then enough today." Duke stood up smiling at the red head. She actually was doing far better then he expected, she wasn't as good as him but she was good. Being a thief you have to know how to do this and you have to remain flexible. This kind of thing didn't come to Duke naturally though, he had to work hard to be able to do this. Mallory however, Mallory was a natural. It must have been all of that military training, she has this iron will to make her body obey her commands. It was a talent that he was quite envious of but at the same time appreciative of. Mallory was an amazing woman.

He watched her drink water from her bottle as she stretched her limbs. No doubt they would be sore tonight. "You should take a hot bath Sweetheart. Relax those muscles." He handed her towel to her. She took it with a nod.

"Yeah I'll do that. A hot bath sounds amazing." She moaned while stretching her arms and back. Duke swallowed at the sound of her moan, shaking it off he distracted his mind with thoughts of the mission soon to come.

"You did really good sweetheart. Do you feel like your-" He didn't get the chance to finish as Mallory felt her legs give out from under herself. Duke was fast and wrapped his hands around her waist before she could hit the ground. "Wow you okay?" Pulling her close, he held her to his chest while she regained her balance. Her hands were on his chest as she looked up at him, taking in his features. _"He really is handsome."_ She thought leaning her head up to his without realizing it. Seeing this Duke hesitated only a moment before bringing his head down. They both closed their eyes, so close to kissing they could feel each others breath. The very edge of their beaks touched when Nosedive walked in.

"Yo Duke I've been lookin-" He froze seeing how close they were.

Mallory turned to him surprised and jumped back out of Duke's arms. Duke's hand reached out for her, wanting to pull her close again but realizing what he was doing he dropped his hand to his side. Turning to Nosedive he glared at the teen who was a little embarrassed and annoyed.

"I uh - I'm going head back to my room. I need a bath." Said Mallory, finding an out and taking it to escape the awkward situation. As she walked away Duke's eyes followed her longingly until he could no longer see her.

He looked at Nosedive who stood with his arms crossed. "Worst timing ever kid."

"Whatever... Look Wildwing wanted to talk to you. Better go see him." Nosedive turned and went back the way he came, stomping down the hall in a small fit of jealously.

Duke sighed to himself and ran a hand through his hair. "Great."

…..

Making his way to Drake One, Duke found Wildwing typing away on the computer. He was looking for information on Falcone.

"Do you know how Falcone escaped from prison?" He asked without even turning around to greet him.

Duke tensed hearing this but knew this was coming at some point. Wildwing was bound to ask him how he felt about Falcone being free and if he knew anything. "I've been lookin' into it. Why? Have you found anything?" _"Does Wildwing know I broke him out? Did Mallory tell him about our plan?"_

"You shouldn't investigate it alone. We're a team. You should be able to share everything with your team... I did." Wildwing finally turned around in his chair so that he was facing Duke. His red eyes narrowed on him from behind the mask, his hidden meaning behind his words were obvious. _"I share Mallory with you and this is what you do? Hide missions from me behind my back and what's worse, your involving Mallory!"_ Wildwing thought as he stared Duke down. He wasn't going to call him out, not yet. Not when he didn't have any evidence to back himself up with.

"I know and I truly am appreciative of that Wildwing but I was just looking into his escape. That's all." The older drake, stood straighter.

Wildwing's eyes narrowed even more as he stared at Duke, it was like he could see right through his facade. The older duck started sweating under the younger drakes scrutiny but he didn't break eye contact, not wanting to give Wildwing a reason not to believe him. Finally after a couple heart pounding moments, he seemed to accept Duke's answer. "Alright. Let me know if you come across something useful."

"Sure thing. No problem." Duke saluted him and left the room. Feeling Wildwing burning holes into his back with his suspicions. The doors behind Duke closed and the tension in his shoulders finally released. _"That was a close one."_ He thought as he went to his room to watch some tv, he needed to relax.

Back by Drake One Wildwing was rubbing his beak in thought when Nosedive came around the corner. "I'm tellin' ya bro. Duke's up to something. He was training Mallory in the art of thieving down in the gym. I recognized his moves."

"Did they suspect you were watching them?" He looked at his brother.

"Nope. Duke was a little distracted with watching Mal and Mal was trying not to fall on her face. They didn't have a clue." Wildwing nodded but didn't say anything, so Nosedive decided to go on. "Look... I know you probably don't want to hear this but they're starting to get cozy with each other. They were about to kiss when I walked in."

Wildwing clenched his fist and looked back to the door Duke left out of. "Your right... I don't want to hear that."

"You're the one who chose to do this though... Why not me and you with Mal?" Nosedive asked.

"Sharing Mallory with my brother would have been even more uncomfortable." He looked back at Nosedive.

"Yeah but at least with me you don't have to worry about Mallory being stolen out from under you." Nosedive huffed. "He was a thief after all. It's kinda his thing bro."

Wildwing looked to his brother surprised by his bad mouthing Duke. "Your just saying that cause your angry. You don't mean that Dive." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back into the chair.

"Yeah well... whatever." The blond duck sighed, walking out and trying to cool his angered thoughts. He knew his brother was right, Duke and he were buds but he couldn't help but be a little angry at him. "Look I'm gonna go read some comics or something."

"Yeah. See ya later." Wildwing turned back to the computer, pulling up a video of the robbery from a couple of nights prior, when he had caught Mallory coming in late in the evening. The image was too dark to make out features but he recognized that body and beak anywhere. Mallory took the jewel but why? To confirm his theory he snuck into her room at night and got a good look at the jewel hidden in her safe. It was the same as the one stolen from a local museum. He froze the image of the black silhouette carefully taking the jewel from it's case. Lucky for Mallory he had taken these tapes before the police could find them or else Clegghorn might have tried to arrest her, not that he would let that happen. _"Mallory what are you getting yourself into?"_

…..

It was a large building that apparently house many secrets on this planet. It was well guarded and had a sophisticated security system, which included camera's, lasers fields, and armed guards but she had trained for this. She was ready. Duke was once again not far, he had shut down the power that kept the security system going but the laser fields were unfortunately on a separate generator. They knew this ahead of time though so it was all part of the plan.

As she lowered herself carefully into the building that housed information on the Arkhearth Stone, she didn't make a sound. The room was clear so far, so it was time to start the show and get the job done. Now she just needed Falcone to arrive. Falcone may have had one half but he still needed to the find the other half in order to use it's powers.

The red head in the shiny black cat suit delicately made her way down dark halls, hiding and ducking guards. When she finally made her way to the hall with the laser field, she was actually ahead of schedule. Remembering her training with Duke she progressed quietly and swiftly through the lasers, bending and twist like she practiced. Midway through Duke activated her hidden earpiece to talk to her.

"He's there all right. Just watching the show. Hehe, he can't seem to take his eyes off of yeah." Duke's voice came over the ear piece. Mallory smirked as she stealthily snuck into the archives library. "He can't see you right now. Find the papers on the Arkhearth stone quickly before he sees you."

"Got it." Mallory opened the file and was surprised to find that it was empty. "What?!" She hissed quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"There's nothing in here!" She whispered. She could hear Duke cursing over the earpiece, trying to keep quiet.

"Falcone must have taken it. Hurry put it away and grab the other files. You have one minute before he sees ya."

Mallory closed the drawer and ran to find the other files. She found it, opened the drawer and searched for the name she was looking for. "He's there watchin' ya now." Duke whispered. She didn't reply, just pulled the files out and looked for the information that she wanted. When she found it, she grabbed the papers and made a small show her unzipping the front of her suit to just below her belly button, knowing that Falcone was watching. Opening her suit a little to reveal her cleavage and toned stomach, she allowed him to get a glimpse of her body. She slipped the papers she took into her suit so that they sat over her stomach and zipped back up.

"He's still watchin' ya, but you need to move Mal. Security is gonna be coming soon. Go out the back way." Mallory did as instructed, her heart pounded in her chest. She was nervous and excited all at once. This was a little too fun, she could see how Duke got so wrapped up in this. Leaving quietly out the back, she back tracked her way to where the laser field was. "He's still watchin' ya so be on your guard. Security has gone in the other direction so you've got time to get through."

Mallory bent and twisted her way through the laser field, until she was on the other side. Ducking and dodging her way through the halls she was almost to the exit when a guard came out of no where. She wasn't going to have time to get to hiding! She prepared to attack him when she was suddenly grabbed from above.

Her body was yanked up off of the floor and pulled on top of Falcone's, who was holding them up by pressing his feet into one wall and his hands into the other. This kept them suspended above the ground out of the guards sight as he passed below them. Mallory didn't even breath as she stared into Falcone's eyes, which were watching her intensely, his beak almost touching hers. She was laying on his chest, hands against his chest and legs wrapped around his waist. Her heart pounded even harder in her chest as she felt his toned body press into her own. Despite herself she felt a wave of heat rush through her and a slight blush graced her cheeks under her feathers. Falcone smirked seeing this and pressed his hips up into hers. Mallory had to stop herself from gasping, but the look on his face revealed that he thought she liked it.

Leaning up a bit she turned her head to look at the guard slowly making his way down the hall. _"God could he be any slower?!"_ She thought glaring at the human making his rounds. Falcone moved one hand from the wall and pressed one finger to his beak, making the quiet sign.

Mallory just raised her eyebrow at him as if to say 'no duh'. He wrapped his arm around her and quietly dropped them to the floor. Not making a sound. Taking her hand he pulled her out of the museum to where her bike was parked outside.

"Why did you help me?" She whispered.

"We'll talk later. Right now you drive us out of here." She handed him a helmet and got on the bike. He didn't waist time in jumping on behind her and placing his hands on her waist. Mallory took off like shot and got them out of there before anyone spotted them. One they were far enough away she yelled out to him over her shoulder. "Where am I taking you?"

He leaned up and placed his mouth next to her ear. "To the abandon toy factory in the warehouse district." Mallory was surprised that he wanted her to take him so close to his actual home but didn't say anything, instead she just nodded and sped on with the hawk hugging onto her.

…..

Once there she parked the bike in an alley way. Getting off she looked at him curiously as he stared at her. "Why did you help me?" She placed one hand on her waist while the other was on the bike.

"It was a spur of the moment thing. That and I'm curious about you." He shrugged his large feathered shoulders.

"Come on Falcone your going to want to ask for a favor from me, I know how this works." She turned away from him, swaying her hips as she walked.

"What are you going to ask for in return for helping me." She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, blinking her big emerald eyes and long lashes at him in a sultry fashion.

"Oh please. I'm not Duke. I won't hold this over your head. You've been working with him too long." He walked up to her as she turned to face him, placing a finger under her chin, he tilted her face up to his so that he could look at her. "Besides it would have been a shame for such a beauty to waste away in prison." His thumb trailed over her beak, like a lover would. She resisted the urge to pull her face away from his hand but instead pretended to be smug about her situation.

"So... your not going to tell anyone about this?" Falcone just raised a brow to her question. "About my... night time activities." She brushed her fingers over his chest, making him step closer to her.

"Ha! Those other foul would try to arrest me the moment I approached them. Besides if I do, no doubt that do-gooder leader would lock you away. I don't want that."

"Oh? Is that cause you want me?" She pressed into him and pulled away, playing up the coyness.

"It's because I have a proposition for you my dear."

Mallory raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh?"

"Indeed." He smirked wickedly at her. "I want to work together. Just a few jobs and then see how we do as a team. If it works out, I'll let you in on the job of the century." He walked behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders holding her back to his chest. "What do you say?" He ran his fingers down her arms, trailing them over her muscles.

Mallory knew now was the time to pl+ay hard to get. If she seemed too eager then he might suspect something. She turned around in his hold and pressed her chest into his. "That sounds so tempting... but I'm not interested." She made sure to just pass her beak over his temptingly. Falcone leaned in more to press harder into her body. Mallory just smiled coyly and touched his chest, running her hands up and down it. He was quite chiseled and had a good body but she hated bad guys, despite pretending to be one now. Though she did enjoy acting like a bad girl for once. Men seemed to drop at her feet when she did.

"My you are a hard one to catch. Very well let me explain. The big job is a real steal. It's something called the Arkhearth Stone and it's power is almost limitlessness. Think of all one could do with unlimited power." Falcone grasped her shoulders and pressed her even more intimately to himself.

"What does it even do?" Asked a skeptical Mallory. Falcone smirked down at her and leaned his head in as if he were going for a kiss. Mallory waited to see what would happen but then he passed her face and went to her ear. His beak was pressed to it so that he could speak quietly as possible and be heard.

"I'll tell you what it does when we complete these jobs." He moved his head down and kissed the side of her neck. "Deal?"

"That doesn't sound like a good deal. How do I know if it's worth it?"

"Oh is it trust me, my little dove. You will see, I will show you."

Mallory wanted to sneer at the nickname he so generously bestowed upon her but kept herself under control. "Alright. I'm intrigued but the moment that I find that this is a trick, we're done and I'll deliver you to those do-gooders myself, gift wrapped." Said Mallory moving away from him. He seemed put off by her comment but smirked when she swayed her hips and acted coy at him.

" _I'll enjoy chasing and claiming this little dove."_ He thought as his eyes trailed down her body. He wanted this woman, be wanted her bad. He hadn't trusted that she was in this for real and still didn't completely but that didn't matter, even if she wasn't it wouldn't change his plans. Once he had the whole Arkhearth Stone she would be his along with anything else he wanted.

"So how does this work then?" Mallory leaned against her bike, placing her arms behind her, pushing her chest out a little.

"With this." He handed her a red communicator. It was small, smaller then the ones the team used. "Keep this one you. I'll contact you my little dove." With that he disappeared into the dark shadows of the alley and left Mallory alone with her bike. She raised an eyebrow and got back on her bike. Reviving the engine she took off for the pond. _"No doubt Duke will be wondering what happened. Hopefully he is okay."_

…..

Duke was angry. Not only Mallory not stuck to the plan and run off with Falcone but his communicator crapped out on him. He wasn't able to tell her that a guard was coming when Falcone swooped in and saved the day. That pissed him off even more!

Arriving at the pond he found Mallory had yet to return, the black bike was missing still. Duke growled to himself, wondering what Falcone was probably trying to do and he wasn't there it intervene if he got too aggressive but Mal was a big girl, she could take care of herself... still, it bothered him.

Going to his room without anyone seeing him, he showered and changed. Falling back on his bed he placed his hands behind his head. "Hopefully she's okay." He sighed to himself, waiting for her to get back.

Mallory returned to the pond not even thirty minutes later. Hopping of the her bike, she went right to Drake One. Placing the communicator that Falcone gave her on Drake One scanners, she had the computer analyze it. It didn't take long, once it was finally done she found that it was just a simple communicator. No tracking device or other bugs on it or anything. "That's surprising." She mumbled taking it back and placing it in her pocket.

Sneaking through the halls to her room she managed to get there and change before anyone would notice that she had been gone. Once done she made her way to Duke's room and knocked on his door. She could hear him move quickly to answer . It opened, revealing a worried but annoyed looking Duke.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." She showed him the communicator Falcone had given her. Duke took it and turned it in his hand. "I already had Drake One analyze it. It's clean. Nothing but a communicator that he gave me to contact him with."

Duke smirked. "We're in..."


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

The Job

Chapter 6:

As Duke said she kept the communicator on her at all times but hidden from view. Falcone had yet to contact her but she knew that eventually he would, it was only a matter of time. When he did, they already had plans in place. She just had to give Duke the signal and he would take care of the rest.

Right now they were in practice. Mallory's eyes zeroed in on a way past Duke and Dive's defense to the goal. She went for it but Duke predicted it and she made a quick pass to Tanya before Duke checked her into the boards. Tanya took the puck up the rink with Nosedive hot on her tail, Wildwing was ready for her to take a shoot and was able to block the puck.

While this was all happening Mallory was still pinned to the boards by Duke. "Duke you can't hold me against the boards." She said frustrated that he hadn't let her go yet. She stopped struggling when he ran his beak in her feathers along her neck. Mallory gasped when he nipped at her neck and then kissed it.

"Apologies Sweetheart but you left your right side completely open. I couldn't help but take advantage of it." He ran his bill along hers as he let her go. She watched him skate down the ice back to the others. Looking at her teammates she saw that nobody had noticed what happened so she rushed back into the game, acting like nothing out of the ordinary happened.

Once practice was over everyone went down to the rec room to relax. Mallory took her shower in her room and went to join everyone later. _"Duke has been more forward as of late."_ She thought to herself as she walked down the hall. Things between her and Duke had grown a little tense. Because of that things between her and Wildwing were also becoming more tense. She ran a hand through her hair and huffed as she stopped and stared at the door to the rec room. Whenever she entered a room with both of them in it, their eyes were usually glued to her the instant she walked in. They wanted to see what she would do or who she would go to. Deciding to get it over with she walked through the doors to join the others, everyone was either playing games or reading magazines. Not even two steps into the room she felt her pocket vibrate. Looking at it she pulled out the com Falcone had given her, quickly checking around she found no one had spotted her yet. Leaving the room quickly she found a private room and answered.

"Hello."

"Meet me at 2 am on the rooftop of the build across from the museum in downtown. Be sure to being clothes for… strenuous activities." Falcone said and hung up. Mallory raised her eyebrow at the com.

"Strenuous activities huh?" She put the com away and made her way back into the rec room. Duke looked up at her and she gave the signal. He didn't give any indication that he had seen it but she knew he did. She took a seat next to Wildwing, who smiled and put his arm around her, hugging her to his side while watching tv.

Tonight she and Duke would make Falcone believe she was in this for real.

…..

Sneaking out was easy enough for her without getting caught. She found that she got a thrill out of doing something she wasn't supposed to, when she got to the garage and grabbed the cycle she couldn't help the giggle that came out. She had so much fun sneaking around. The ride didn't take that long to get to the museum, Duke should be already there with a spot picked out that gave him a good vantage point of everything. When she got there, no one was in sight. She checked her watch and found she was right on time. So she waited for Falcone to show. Her black catsuit shined under the light of the moon, accentuating her feminine curves as her eyes scanned the skyline. She was so busy looking at the moon that she almost missed the sound of Falcone approaching her from behind.

Falcone walked behind Mallory, taking in her form and the sway of her hips as she moved in her shiny leather catsuit. She was a seductive little thing, even when she wasn't trying. Walking up behind her, he looked over her shoulder at the building across the roof from them. It housed a gold crown that was meant to hold the Arkhearth Stone. They were going to steal it together.

"So what are we looking for in here?" Mallory asked, not needing to turn around to know how was behind her. She felt his breath tickle the side of her face as he stood behind her, looking over her at the building.

"A golden crown but not just any crown. One that is meant to hold the most powerful jewel in this world." Falcone placed his hands on her hips, smirking when she didn't pull away from him. He planned to seduce her and take her and the Arkhearth Stone with him back to Puckworld. Perhaps he should present her to the Brotherhood as a bride. What a prize she would make.

"What's the jewel called?" Mallory asked, trying to dig for more information.

"The Arkhearth Stone."

"That one you were talking about before? The big job that's a real steal?"

"Exactly…" He ran his hands from her hips to the front of her stomach and over her ribs under her large breasts. " Well, shall we my little dove." He finally removed his hands from her and stood in front of Mallory, holding his hand out to her. She nodded and took it. She knew what he was doing, he was checking what kind of weapons she had on her and disguised it as just feeling her up. Duke told her he would do this, that Falcone was tricky and that she needed to be careful what she brought with her on this job. Nothing that would give away that she was duping him.

Falcone wrapped his arm around Mallory's waist and swung them to the top of the opposite roof. They both made their way in to the museum through a skylight and past security. Mallory made quick work of knocking out the guards while Falcone shut down the security system and cameras.

Mallory was tying up the unconscious guards when Falcone joined her again. "Well done my little dove." She wanted to sneer every time he called her that but kept her face neutral. She didn't trust Falcone so she was sure to avoid cameras even if everything was shutdown.

"Lead the way handsome." Falcone smirked at her flirtation and lead her to a small part of the museum where a case in the corner held the gold crown. It was surprisingly bulky looking but the designs around the crown were delicate and beautiful. Falcone studied the case for a moment. Mallory watched him a little worried that he might mess up and trip the pressure switch holding the crowd but was surprised when he pulled out a black disc. Carefully Falcone cut open the case and made the switch without setting off the alarms or the pressure switch. The security system may have been down but the alarm system for the cases were always kept in a separate place. That couldn't be shut down without a special key. "By god I'm good." Falcone congratulated himself.

"Let's go those guards will be waking up soon." Mallory looked at her watch timing how long it took to get the crown.

"Yes of course. Let's go." Falcone put the crown away in his pouch and followed Mallory out. They got to the roof quickly and swung back to the opposite building.

"We work well together. I'd say this is definitely a friendship that you and I could both benefit from. What do you say? Partners?"

"Yeah I guess we did work well together didn't we." Mallory said, sounding surprised and pleased. She looked over her shoulder at him and tilted her mouth in a sexy smirk. "Okay Falcone. I'll give this a try but no one can know about it." Mallory turned around to face him, waiting him to understand that she was serious about him not telling anyone.

"Of course my little dove. Shall we seal the deal with a kiss?" He moved forward and placed his hands on her tight waist.

"I've heard that you shouldn't mix business with pleasure." She teased.

"All lies. I assure you that mix business with pleasure can be most rewarding." He leaned in and took her mouth in a chaste kiss. Mallory let it happen, knowing that he needed to think she was attracted to him. He released her and Mallory pretended to be a little out of breath. "Well until then." He took her hand and kissed it suavely. Then disappeared into the night or so he pretended to.

Mallory made her way down to her bike, knowing that Duke had most likely seen the interaction between her and Falcone and was already on his way back to the pond to 'confront' her.

…..

Mallory parked her black bike around the back of the building knowing that Falcone had followed and was watching her. _"Time to start the show."_ She thought knowing Duke was waiting for the right moment to sneak up on her.

Mallory waited for him to purposely give himself away by making a sound with his shoe. She heard a peddle crunch and grabbed her gun, turning to take aim at Duke who was standing in the shadows, only his one red mechanical eye could be seen. He stepped forward and Mallory pretended to be surprised. "Duke?"

"You wouldn't happen to be goin' out on jobs without me now would you?" He asked with an accusing hint in his voice.

Mallory put her gun away. "So what if I am?"

"You're a woman Mallory. You can do what you want but I don't like you goin' an doin' jobs with Falcone."

"What makes you think that I'm working with Falcone?"

"I'm not stupid Mallory. I know you went to see him." He stepped forward and stared down harshly at her from his more intimidating height.

"How is that your business?" Mallory didn't back down.

"I make it my business. I'm giving you a warning…. Don't go to see him again. Don't forget who you own a debt too."

"How could I forget?!" Mallory hissed at him. "You remind me every day!"

"Just makin' sure to keep you in line, Sweetheart. You know I don't like to hold this over you." He approached her and Mallory pretended to be uncomfortable. For every step Duke took forward Mallory took a step back until her back was to the wall of the stadium. He placed his hands against the wall behind her on either side of her head, trapping her.

"We better go in Duke. Wildwing will be wondering where we are."

"Please that duck is clueless. He doesn't even know what his team does behind his back. The guy's too naïve for his own good. So I wouldn't worry about him wondering where we are." He leaned down closer to her and Mallory looked away, pressing her back hard against the wall to get as far from him as possible. "Why don't you come to my room?" Mallory's eyes widened in shock. That wasn't a part of the speech he was supposed to give.

"What?" She asked.

"You heard me. I want you to come to my room. Mallory, you and me…. We make sense. We're alike you and I. So why not be together? I won't lie to you; I want you Mallory. I have for a while now. Perhaps we can negotiate something with this debt you own me." Mallory gasped. This was definitely not in the prepared speech. What was Duke thinking?

Mallory got back into character and played coy like she did with Falcone. "Sorry Duke but I'm not interested." She pushed him back and walked around him, she didn't want to play this game. Duke wasn't following the plan anymore. He was supposed to come out and hold the debt over her head then back her into a corner, say Wildwing didn't have a clue what happened behind his back and then leave. Instead he made it seem like he was pining for her as well. Why? Did he think that Falcone would react better to Duke pursing her? She would confront him later but right now she wanted to get away from both thieves.

Falcone watched the exchange from the cover of darkness. He took the information he just heard back with him to his current residence. He chuckled to himself when he was far enough away. "Poor Duke old boy. He'll never get the chance to have her, she's as good as mine." Falcone laughed to himself. Falcone loved the fact that Duke wanted Mallory. It just made him more eager to steal her out from under him.

Duke watched Mallory walk away. His eyes looked focused on her but all his other senses were focused on Falcone. Falcone had watched the whole exchange and was now making his way back to his apartment. Now he would want Mallory even more knowing that Duke wanted her. This would give Mallory the edge she needed to keep Falcone from becoming too suspicious of her. Now that the seed of Mallory's deceit to her team has been planted, Falcone will be more willing to believe that Mallory is actually in this for real.

…..

Mallory snuck into Duke's room, after Duke went a little awl with their plans she was a little pissed. She was going to get answers out of him now. That's why she was going in while he was asleep, she would take him by surprise.

Opening his door, she walked into his room without making a sound. Rounding the corner, Mallory was surprised to see candles were lite around the room and Duke was definitely not in his bed. Looking to the bathroom she saw the door was jarred open and steam was coming out of the room. A low light from a candle came from inside.

He was in the bath. _"Well then this should be a vulnerable moment for him."_ She thought, planning to use this to her advantage. _"Wonder if he looks good naked?"_ Part of her was really curious and a little excited at cornering him like this.

Slowly slipping in she saw him in the bath tub with his head back and eye closed. He looked to be asleep. Mallory approached slowly, so not to disturb him. Creeping closer, she was practically right on top of him when she took a moment to admire his body. He had a good one, his shoulders and frame weren't as wide as Wildwing's and his muscles weren't as big but he was ripped and had all lean muscle. Not to mention a pretty nice package, once again not as big as Wildwing but she had no doubt that he knew how to use it.

"You know it's rude not to knock."

Mallory was surprised by him being awake and let her come in on him in such a vulnerable position. He moved faster then she could predict and grabbed her arm pulling her into the bathtub with him. Twisting her arm behind her back he pinned her other arm to her side, somehow only using one hand to do it.

"Now this is interestin'. I'm guessing you didn't sneak in because you wanted a little action." His mouth was right next to her ear as he spoke seductively, lifting his hips and pressing his groin into her butt. Mallory resisted the urge to moan.

"You set me up back there." She breathed as he rubbed his beak down her neck, nibbling on her feathers as he went. Mallory closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his mouth on her neck.

"I did no such thing Mal." Duke brought his hand up and grabbed a breast through her armor. "Tell you what. Take all this off and I'll tell you wha' was really goin' on."

Mallory looked back at him over her shoulder. "Don't play with me Duke."

He laughed, "I'm not. Take this off and I'll tell you." He moved his hand down her body and over her thigh.

"And if I don't?" Mallory couldn't help herself, she had to make him say it. Give her an ultimatum so that she could do this without feeling too bad about it.

"Then you don't get the answers you wanted. Simple as that Sweetheart." She pulled on her pinned arms and he released her. He expected her to climb out of the tub but didn't expect her to start taking her clothes off. _"Wow didn't think that would work."_

Mallory undressed until she was in her matching black lacy bra and thong. Duke's eyes devoured every inch of her curvaceous and perfectly shaped body. She was even more feminine out of her clothes. No wonder Wildwing wanted to keep this little treasure to himself, he would too if he was in his shoes, now he really was grateful to his leader.

Mallory walked back into the tub and sat on Dukes hips, he groaned and grabbed her thighs that were on either side of him. _"Oh how I want this woman."_

"Tell me Duke." Mallory started rocking her hips over him, Duke threw his head back and enjoyed the feel of it. It had been so long since he had been with a woman, this was almost killing him. What had he been thinking asking her to take her clothes off? She now held all the power and she knew it.

" _Shit."_ He cursed in his head.

"What's wrong Duke? I thought this is what you wanted." She moved her hand behind her and unhooked her bra, throwing it to the side. Duke was ready to drool.

"Mallory..." Mallory grabbed the back of his hair and kissed him hard. Pulling away from the kiss, she forced him to look into her eyes. "Tell me Duke and I'll give you what you have been craving for the past year." She was lying, she was going to give him what he wanted anyway but she wasn't going to admit that.

"Your trickier then I gave you credit for." He growled and ripped her thong off, leaving her as naked as him. "I planned it. I needed your shook of my offer to look real to Falcone. So I set the whole situation up." He groaned out.

Mallory placed him at her entrance. Duke grabbed her thighs and ground his teeth to the point of pain. "Stop teasing me Mal." Mallory stared down at him for a moment while Duke looked up at her waiting for her to fulfill her end of the deal. She finally slid down onto him, fully taking him inside of her and Duke was in heaven. "Oh yeah." He moaned.

She forced her hips down on his and pinned him. He growled frustrated but Mallory put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back. "I'm in control."

He submitted and let her push him back. "Yeah you are Sweetheart." Mallory moved her hips up and down his, thrusting forward and riding him slowly.

It was great but it was torture, Duke wanted so badly to pick up speed, he was a little eager to prove himself a good lover to her. He had been told many times in the past that he was a talented lover and he planned to use that knowledge tonight. So far she was a talented lover herself so he wanted to leave as good of an impression as she was giving him.

He grabbed her hips and started controlled her thrusting, she moved with him and bounced in his lap. Mallory moaned while arching her back and they both tumbled into oblivion together.

…..


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

The Job

Chapter 7:

Mallory jumped around the gym, going through her routines and practicing her fighting skills. Last week she had sex with Duke for the first time and she enjoyed it. Since then they had been working hard on her thieving skills. She had already met with Falcone and done jobs with him three times in the last week and tonight she was going to stop by his place to get more information about the Arkhearth Stone. He had strung her along with it long enough. Every time he met her he became more and more forward with her about his wants. She had him right where she wanted him and now was the time to strike. Mallory finished up her routine and went to take a shower. She had to get ready for tonight. She would be surprising Falcone with an unexpected visit.

…..

Around ten at night, Falcone dropped his things on a dresser in his bedroom. He had just gotten in from looking for more information about the location of the stone and was tired. He glanced around his bedroom, sneering at the lack of luster in it. It was large with a big window with glass doors that lead to a balcony. The bed was old wood that was starting to look run down but still did the job. He had candles lite around the room, giving off a soft glow. The moon showed in through the curtains, outlining the glass doors framework and setting a romantic mood. Now only if his little dove was here to share it with him right now. The things he would do to that woman.

"Hope you don't mind that I just dropped by." A feminine voice spoke from the balcony doors. Falcone turned in surprise to see Mallory standing there. She was in her regular black shiny cat suit that zipped up the front. Every inch of her was covered in the black shiny material except her head. Her hair was pushed back out of her face and her blue eye shadow made her eyes and eyelashes standout even more than usual. She was a sexy little thing, standing there with just the moon light shining down on her curvaceous but athletic body. The suit only extenuated the beautiful shape and toned muscles that she had.

Falcone not expecting a visitor was surprised to see the beautiful duck in his window, not to mention he didn't even hear her sneak up on him. "You are always welcome, my little dove." Mallory smirked and walked in, only to invite herself onto his bed and lay down across it on her side with one hand laying on her thigh, while she leaned her head on her other arm. Falcone felt a shiver of pleasure go up his spine at the thought of her in his bed. To think he was just imagining about what he would do if she were here on his bed.

"To what do I own the pleasure of your company on this night?" Falcone asked, taking his top off to show his chiseled chest and stomach. Turning to face her he let his eyes move over the curves of her body.

Mallory smirked knowing that she had his attention. "I want information."

Falcone smirked back and approached his bed that had the lovely red headed mallard on it. "Oh really? Well that is going to cost you I'm still wary of the fact that Duke is on your team."

"Come on Falcone. This is already going to cost me and Duke doesn't know that I'm here. He would have a fit if he knew that I was working behind his back." Said Mallory running her fingers up and down her thigh. Trying to drawn Falcon's attention to her body instead of what was happening around the apartment. It worked. Mallory sat up on his bed and Falcone moved to the edge so that he stood in between her legs. He ran his fingers up the outside of her thighs, taking the path her fingers had been, then went further up to her waist, and up until he traced her breasts. It was when he grabbed a hold of them and molded them that Mallory played the tease and moved away from his groping hands off of his bed.

"Ah, ah, ah." She wagged her finger in his face. "You can look but you can't touch yet Falcone. Not until you give me some information." She stepped away from him and moved back towards the balcony doors. Leaning her back against the door frame, she unzipped the front of her cat suit slowly down to her navel, showing off her tight body. Falcone watched the zipper go down the front of her body allowing her large perky breast to almost spill out, the suit just barely covering her. Falcon was drooling, he would have gotten on his knees and begged her to give herself to him at this point.

"Tell me what you know about the Arkhearth Stone." Mallory asked him while she stood in the moonlight, giving her feathers a shimmering glow that flowed over her breasts and down her define stomach. She moved her zipper down a little further, watching Falcone's face. His eyes were glued to her body, she had him exactly where she wanted him.

Falcone had actually start to drool at this point, he wiped the side of his mouth and began to spill. "What I know is that the Arkhearth Stone was split in two. One side is the Ark Stone and the other is the Hearth Stone. They are sister stones. An accident during a ritual is what caused the break in the stone. Some say it was because a mage misfired the spell, other sources say that someone tried to destroy it because of its power. No one knows for sure, but what is known is that once the stones are united they will make the Arkhearth stone. It gives its wearer, power over the elements and some say over the mind of others." Falcone finished raising an eyebrow after explaining, trying to be suave.

Mallory's eyes widen at this. "With something like that..."

"Oh yes. Whoever got their hands on it could rule the world." Falcone slowly approached Mallory as he spoke. He took the liberty to run his hand from her navel up her chest and down again. Mallory allowed him, knowing that she had to 'give the dog a bone if she wanted him to keep doing tricks for her. He moved the right side of her unzipped suit and forced it to reluctantly release her one breast. Grabbing it in his greedy hand, he molded and massaged her, rubbing his thumb over her nipple, making it harden. He brought his head down and twirled his tongue over her navel, up her stomach to the valley of her breasts, kissing and sucking at her. Mallory placed her hands on the side of his head and looked up over him to see the dark outline of a fit and lean drake with one red eye. It was Duke and he looked angry from what she could see, deciding to tease him a little she smirked at him over Falcone's head and pressed her chest harder into Falcone's wanting mouth while running her fingers through his hair. Duke never broke eye contact as he back into the shadows and slipped away. Decided to stop Falcone's fun, she pushed him onto his back, forcing him to release her. He landed on his butt and looked up at Mallory, rather perturbed that she had stopped his fun.

"Now, now, you can't take too much you greedy hawk." Said Mallory zipping her suit back up. She walked to the window, swaying her hips as she went.

"Soon Mallory. I will steal your heart. Just wait, I can steal anything and then you'll be mine. You'll beg me to take you." Said Falcone from his spot on the floor.

Mallory scuffed and turned to look at him over her shoulder. "Don't get your hopes up Falcone. This little birdie that likes to spread her wings and fly, not sit in a man's golden cage." With that she jumped out the window and used a wrist grappling hook to swing away into the night. Falcon got up and walked to the balcony to watched her go, leaning on the railing. "I'll just have to clip your wings then, my little dove." With that he moved away from the window and back into his room. "Time for a cold shower I think."

Falcone didn't notice that Duke had been across the way and had been watching the whole exchange after he left Falcone's apartment, just in case Mallory couldn't handle him. The plan went perfectly. They needed information on this stone and what it could do. Nobody but Falcone had that information and so he and Mallory devised a plan...well, mainly Mallory devised it and he begrudgingly went along with it. Watching Falcone touch her made his blood boil.

He glared that the spot Falcone had just been in, listening to what he had said to Mallory. "You're not going to get that chance Falcone." Duke said Falcone name like he was spitting venom. He had seen everything that had happened it there and he did not like Falcone putting his hands or mouth on Mallory... Not. One. Bit.

Wildwing would have a fit if he knew. He made his way down into the alley, he was supposed to meet Mallory by her bike. She would be waiting.

…..

Mallory made it back to her black motorcycle in the alley where she was supposed to meet Duke. "Where is he?" She said to herself, leaned against the bike. "Right here Sweetheart." Said Duke into her ear, his breath tickling her, causing her to jump slightly.

She turned around. "Did you find any other information while in his apartment?" Duke nodded, "Yeah a map with a couple of possible locations that the Hearth Stone would be. I took some pictures of it while he was drooling all over you." Duke said a little heated.

"Jealous?"

"Let's just go back home already. I doubt Wildwing would be happy to know you did that."

"Yeah well I'm not particularly happy with him either." Duke arched an eyebrow at that. "Still pissed about the sharing thing?" Duke asked.

"Maybe a little." Said Mallory climbing onto the bike and starting it. Duke just shook his head and got on behind her.

…..

Mallory and Duke drove back to the Pond. Unaware that they had been watched. Wildwing came out of his hiding spot and stared at the spot Mallory and Duke had been then glared over into Falcone's apartment. He had bugged Falcone's apartment while the thief was out robbing museums with Mallory's help. He had gotten all the information that he needed. Tanya was at the Pond using Drake One to search for information about the Arkhearth Stone and finding the different pieces. Falcon had the crown and one stone but he still needed the last stone. Wildwing completely intended to get to it before he could. Not only that, he wanted to teach Mallory a lesson about keeping him in the dark. Now she would see that working with the team worked better than going it alone.

…..


End file.
